El Kenjigumi y el Conde Kenshin
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: Una nueva generación protegera la nueva era... que líos puede causar un Kenji con ego Hiko. Ademas.. el hijo de Sanosuke un nerd? el hijo de Misao es tranquilo? Y porque Kenshin depronto es el Conde de Bulgaria? Secuela de Ikijigoku: [al fin no?]
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru miró el reloj de madera por enésima vez… las 11 de la noche y ellos aún no regresaban, estaría todo bien?

Cosía tranquilamente una hakama rota de Kenji, una rutina que siempre le ayudaba a relajarse, sin embargo, Kenshin sabía muy bien que estaba preocupada, el la observaba silente mientras bebía su té tranquilo.

El no estaba preocupado… bueno, no tanto, confiaba en sus hijos, lo harían bien…

--

La joven dama se abanicaba delicadamente, observando a todos los invitados danzar el waltz. Su tez era blanca y cremosa, grandes ojos lilas adornaban un rostro exquisito. Su vestido color crema, se ajustaba a su figura haciéndole la cintura más diminuta de la que ya lo era, el corset apretando su pecho pero a la vez, realzando su cuerpo. Se apreciaba quizá demasiado escote, (al menos en opinión de su padre), pero los ojos agradecidos de la población masculina de la fiesta no tenían ni una sola queja.

Su melena roja estaba recogida en un intrincado patrón, y algunos flecos caían adornando aún más la belleza de su rostro.

En resumen, era una típica dama de alta clase social de fin de siglo. 

Aunque a ella esto poco le importaba, era una misión y nada más, no podía esperar a quitarse todo ese maquillaje y esa ropa occidental que le incomodaba tanto y cambiarse a su hakama, y esos zapatos de tacón… eran hermosos pero le estaban destrozando los pies. Aunque…admitía que quizá le gustaría bailar alguna pieza….

Ciertamente los hombres le admiraban… pero… porque nadie la había invitado aún?.

De pronto un joven hizo una línea hasta ella, era apuesto, aunque no era su tipo, sus manos y tez eran demasiado delicadas, indicando que no había trabajado un día en su vida, y todo su ropaje hablaba de opulencia.

De pronto el muchacho se detuvo en seco, tragó saliva y se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo en la multitud. La pelirroja quedó extrañada… le había encontrado tan desagradable ese hombre?

Se dio vuelta y allí lo vio… Kenji, sus ojos se veían mortales y cuando vio que su hermana lo observaba se rió tontamente y la saludó.

Kiriko rodó los ojos y suspiró, cuando dejarían de tratarla como una niña?

Siguió mirando la monotonía del lugar, su trabajo era buscar a alguien en particular, pero en esta fiesta con más de trescientos invitados en la mansión de un diplomático Inglés era muy difícil vigilar a todos a la vez.

De pronto vio a una jovencita algo bajita, obesa y fea, hablando con una mujer delgada y sin gracia, sus maneras chillonas de reírse no les embellecían en nada, ni siquiera sus ropajes costosos hacían el efecto.

Kiriko sonrió y se aproximó a ellas, escuchó sin quererlo parte de la conversación "aishht te digo son tan vulgares míralos nada mas.."

A la pelirroja le desagradaba esa gente que siempre estaba critique y critique a todo el mundo, pero eso no le impedía llevar a cabo su malévolo plan.

"Disculpe señora"

"Yo?" dijo la mujer obesa mirando de arriba abajo a Kiriko.

"Si señora…"

" SE ÑO RI TA" dijo ofendida.

"ohh…lo siento me imagino, bueno, quería darle un mensaje de ese joven que está allí" 

La gorda y su amiga miraron hacia la dirección que apuntó la desconocida y vieron un apuesto muchacho pelirrojo apoyado contra la pared, una mirada de aburrimiento en sus facciones masculinas y apuestas.

"de ese joven?!" dijo abanicándose sintiéndose demasiado 'emocionada'

"Si señora-ita, es mi hermano pero es demasiado tímido para decirle, la a estado mirando toda la noche, pero no se anima a pedirle para bailar una pieza"

La mujer hizo un cero con su boca y se levantó rápidamente tomándose de las mejillas "Ayy pero que tontuelo, fíjate que mono tan tímido y tan apuesto oohh!"

"bueno entonces él quiere saber si le gustaría bailar una pieza!" 

"Hay pues pero claro que si!" y sin más la corpulenta mujer se dirigió a un desprevenido Kenji.

Kiriko disfrutó la cara de pánico que puso su hermano y luego como la 'señorita' lo arrastraba no tan delicadamente al centro del salón de baile.

Se colocó su abanico frente a su rostro para aguantar la risa y se dirigió al balcón más cercano, cuando finalmente salió a la gran terraza se hecho a reír.

"Eso fue maldad pura" dijo una voz masculina a su oído.

"No crees que se lo merecía?" dijo sonriendo Kiriko y volteándose para ver a su amigo Shiro.

"Pues… no, el solo cuidaba de ti… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo"

El joven apuesto de órbitas aguamarinas le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios "A las flores hermosas hay que cuidarlas"

Kiriko quitó la mano rápidamente "hay que cosas dices! Deja de jugar"

Shiro puso cara de herido "Lo decía de verdad"

"Si si.. Shiro, no soy otra de tus conquistas" El joven oniwabanshu puso una mirada más dura "Lo digo de verdad"

Kiriko lo miró y por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron, su respiración se entrecortó…. esos ojos acuamarinos… eran tan hermosos….

"AH! TE VOY A MATAR!" entró Kenji en el lugar con una mirada demoníaca.

Shiro y Kiriko salieron de su trance. El joven oniwabanshu se aclaró la garganta, "Niños, niños, no recuerdan porque estamos aquí? Tenemos un demonio que cazar"

Kiriko resopló y dijo "Es cierto KENJI TONTO, siempre te distraes, vinimos en una misión"

Y diciendo esto sin esperar respuesta la pelirroja se dirigió nuevamente a la multitud.

"Yo que OOU ??!" dijo Kenji con una gota en la cabeza

Shiro se encogió de hombros y el grupo prosiguió con la misión.

Dos horas más transcurrieron, algunos invitados comenzaron a retirarse, y el Kenji-gumi ya se sentía algo frustrado.

De pronto Kiriko detectó algo, había un hombre que no había notado antes… de hecho era un grupo entero de hombres, parecía que acababan de ingresar al salón. Su aspecto era aristocrático y la pelirroja no dudaba que venían de alguna reunión en otra parte de la mansión.

Eran muchos y no podía acercarse así como así a ellos, para comprobar cual de todos era el que traía "la posesión". Con tanta gente alrededor su radar de ki sentía "estática".

Escuchó la voz de Shiro en su oído "Se están saliendo… hay que hacer algo" , el joven oniwabanshu tenía la costumbre de acercarse a las personas sin que éstas lo notaran, si Kiriko no hubiese estado tan acostumbrada a su presencia habría saltado del susto.

"Lo sé… pero que"

"No se! Lo que sea!"

Kiriko pensó un momento y salió a interceptar a los hombres, cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo notar cual de todos era su blanco… un hombre calvo, mayor, con vigotes, regordete y más bajito que ella, su aura era tóxica y hablaba de maldad innata.

Justo su suerte….

De pronto algo la golpeó de costado pero sus reflejos la hicieron reaccionar rápido, notó que era su hermano y entendió, se dejó caer a los pies del hombre ese. En la multitud, nadie vio porqué cayó.  
Las damas a su alrededor hicieron alaridos de bochorno, ella incorporó su cabeza y levantó su abanico, abanicándose femeninamente. Estaba 'tan avergonzada' por la caída que solo podía ocultar su rostro y abanicarse. Nunca pensó que ese acto estúpido le fuera a servir… pero sí lo hizo.

El hombre regordete no lo dudó un segundo, la levantó ofreciéndole su mano sudorosa y velluda, y en ese momento Kiriko agradeció tener su mano enguantada.

"Muchas gracias gentil caballero"

"My lady, su belleza es digna de una princesa, me honraría con su nombre?" 

La pelirroja tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar cuando el hombre ese se llevó su mano a la boca y depositó esos labios asquerosos en el dorso de su mano.

'Waaa mi nombre??! que le digo, que le digo?!'

"Yo.. yo…"

"Ella, gentil caballero, es la Condesa Elizabeth Bladinov, hija de una importante familia Noble de Bulgaria, su familia está aquí por negocios" Shiro hizo una cortesía.

"Lo está?" dijo ella, a lo que recibió miradas extrañadas, Shiro le golpeó con su codo.

"Oh si, si, mi padre me envío porque su salud esta muy delicada y no pudo asistir a la fiesta" balbuceó rápidamente.

"ya veo, ya veo! Los caballeros y yo estábamos justamente en una importante reunión de negocios" a los hombres se le encendieron los ojos.

"Digame madam, hay algún hombre disponible en su familia con el que pueda discutir dichos asuntos?"

Bulgaria… pensó el calvo… toda una nueva frontera para expandirse, su amo estaría muy conforme si lograba un movimiento así.

A Kiriko le empezó a saltar una vena y Shiro empezó a rezar porque la joven mantuviera la compostura, no soportaba los actos de machismo tan grandes y el oniwabanshu estaba seguro que explotaría en cualquier momento.

"CLLAAAARO que si señor!" apareció Kenji intentando ser 'Europeo' le dio la mano al hombre y la sacudió con violencia,

"Y quien es usted?"

"Soy el hermano de la señorita, el Conde…mmm"

"Conde mmm?" El calvo levantó una ceja.

'Por Kami que le digo, que le digo, no puedo decir Kenji ese nombre es japonés, wa!!! AHHH QUE HAGO! Conde… conde…'

Finalmente los ojos de Kenji se encendieron "Conde Drácula!"

Kiriko y Shiro casi caen estilo anime… pero lograron mantener un poco de compostura…

"Ajajaja hermano que bromista eres… pero no es momento de tus juegos en frente de estos distinguidos caballeros… Señores, el es el Conde Draco Bladinov II"

Los hombres de negocios miraron a Kenji de arriba abajo, no muy convencidos de que el muchacho pelirrojo fuera del todo un conde.

"Hablan muy bien japonés para ser de Bulgaria"

"Ohh es que nos criamos aquí desde pequeños… mis padres vinieron a Japón hace muchos años de negocios y desde entonces vivimos aquí" dijo Kiriko mintiendo lo más convincentemente que pudo.

"Aja… pues…señorita, cuando su padre esté mejor de salud que me visite a mi residencia en el oeste de la ciudad, quiero discutir negocios con él"

"Bueno es que mi padre no esta muy bien señor, porque mejor no lo discute con mi hermano?" 

Nuevamente el calvo miró a Kenji "Preferiría tratar el tema con alguien con más experiencia… además, la hora de los negocios ya acabó… ahora me dispongo a disfrutar un poco más… de la fiesta" con mirada lasciva tomó la mano de Kiriko y sin que ella pudiera protestar la guió a la pista de baile, donde a pisotones la tuvo 3 piezas de baile mientras ella aguantaba como podía las ganas de vomitar.

Kenji y Shiro se limitaron a mirar la acción… mientras se lamentaban por dentro el no poder hacer nada más. Allí frente a ellos tenían a un cerdo asqueroso, causante de muchas muertes inocentes y quien sabe que atrocidades más.

Pero no podían caer en la tentación de detener a este tipejo… primero había que entrar en su círculo. La organización que perseguían era como un demonio de mil cabezas, cortabas una y volvía a aparecer otra….

Si eran pacientes… lograrían mucho más.

xxx

"Es muy bella Condesa… o puedo decirle, Elizabeth?"

Finalmente Kiriko y el hombre calvo estaban solos en los jardines de la mansión, luego de bailar el la invitó a dar un paseo.

"Por supuesto Sr. Hiroda"

"Kojiro esta bien" La pelirroja asintió preguntandose cuando terminaría su sufrimiento.

"Es muy tarde para una dama como usted, pero estoy disfrutando mucho de su compañía… le importaría acompañarme a mis aposentos, beberíamos … te"

La sonrisa que hizo Hiroda al decir esto hablaba de actos lascivos.

"Ohh claro que si, pero mi hermano me aguarda, porque no… nos vemosen su casa el fin de semana?"

Los ojos de Hirode se encendieron "Con mucho gusto" casi le besa la mano nuevamente pero el sonido de una garganta aclarándose le detuvo.

"Condesa… su carruaje la espera" 

"Oh… gracias… lo siento Hiroda, tengo que marcharme, pero nos veremos pronto"  
"Esta bien Condensa… no olvide llevar a su padre para hacerle mi propuesta de cortejo… y hablar de negocios"

Una vez el trío estuvo en el carruaje Kiriko comenzó a sacudirse asqueada y comenzó a quitarse los guantes "Dios voy a quemar esas cosas, las humedeció con sus repugnantes manos!!"

A continuación se levantó la falda y comenzó a sacar dagas y armas diversas de los lazos en sus piernas "Por kami toda la velada con estas cosas ya estoy harta! Ser agente secreto es muy duro!" decía mientras también se quitaba los zapatos de tacón.

Shiro le miraba las piernas ruborizado y cuando Kenji lo notó le tapó los ojos a su amigo "KIRIKO TEN UN POCO DE VERGÜENZA!"

Ella levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

"Quien le dirá a otou-san que tiene que posar como Conde?" preguntó pasado un rato la muchacha…

"TU!... te lo mereces por hacerme bailar con esa mujer loca"

"Oye yo bailé toda la noche con ese tipo tan desagradable!! Quería que alguien me invitara pero esa experiencia no es algo que quiera repetir!"

Los argumentos siguieron todo el camino, pero como Shiro estaba acostumbrado a una familia ruidosa (si vives en la misma casa con Misao te acostumbras) y además acostumbrado a la naturaleza de los chicos Himura, el joven ninja se puso en trance lo que restó del camino.

Un rato después

"ORO?! O-O!"

"UN CONDE?!"


	2. Heroes

Hola a todos

Como están tanto tiempo? Perdon… esta secuela vino mucho mas tarde de lo que pensé jeje. Y es que muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida, primero que nada ya no vivo en el mismo país que antes O-O, me enamoré y viajé 70.000 kms para conocer a una persona.

Y pues, ahora vivo con el, tenemos dos perritos y somos muy felices (cuando no peleamos). Así que viví mi propia historia, mi propia aventura. Supongo que tanto tiempo leyendo sobre mundos mágicos afectaron mi mente XD.

Trabajo muchas horas y entre las responsabilidades y todo, no me queda casi tiempo para escribir. Pero ahora que mi vida a llegado a un ritmo y que mi vida de alguna manera ya se calmó, las ganas de escribir volvieron.

Siempre tuve pendiente continuar esta historia… y aunque la primera parte no me quedó muy bien, voy a esforzarme por que cada capitulo sea mejor (digamos que la primera parte nació de un impulso espontáneo por escribir).

Espero que disfruten y me gustaría mucho escuchar de ustedes

_Myks__, a.ka. Kiriko Himura_

--

**Capítulo 2**** – **Heroes

Dos días después de la fiesta Kiriko aún se sentía afectada por el ki maligno de Hirode, por lo que se pasó más tiempo de lo normal en el templo meditando. Rezando, prendiendo inciensos purificadores y escribiendo talismanes.

Mientras tanto en el Dojo un frustrado Kenshin intentaba seguir las instrucciones de Shiro.

"¬¬ yo no soy actor…." El pelirrojo se sentía cada vez mas frustrado. "...y esta ropa me hace ver ridículo" 

"Claro que no anata, te vez muy elegante" Dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, disfrutando el espectáculo.

Para que entrar en detalles con la vestimenta? sólo hace falta decir que Kenshin parecía un emperador napoleónico –pero mucho más bello, claro está - y no se veía nada feliz.

"Muy bien Himura-san ahora levante la copa… así" indicó Shiro tomando la copa con dos dedos y bebiendo un sorbo, levantando el meñique. "Nunca mire a los sirvientes directamente y…" 

"Se como se comporta esa gente… en mis años… en la revolución tuve que hacer de guarda espaldas de mucho de ellos…. Eso no quiere decir que me agrade la idea U-U"

"TADAIMA!" se escuchó la voz de Kenji al entrar a la casa, poco después apareció.

"Los conseguiste?" Preguntó Shiro interesado.

Derrotado Kenji agachó la cabeza y le mostró los papeles" .Me debes una U-U la próxima vez le dices tu al jefe…"

"Bueno pues si ALGUIEN no hubiese metido la pata en la fiesta no hubiésemos necesitado papeles falsos y no hubieses tenido que ir a pedirle al jefe un favor y soportar sus insultos P" Shiro disfrutó de torturar a su amigo

"Lo se! lo se!"

"Jajaja ya no molestes al niño, soportar al viejo lobo debe haber sido suficiente" Sanosuke entró a la habitación con una mueca, las manos en sus pantalones negros, y su bandana perdida en la espesa cabellera café.

Junto a el venía Megumi, vestida como siempre con su atuendo de trabajo, de la mano traía a su hija más joven Misuke, una bella niña de 4 años con una cabellera sedosa color café, llevaba un pequeño kimono verde con obi rosa, una niña verdaderamente adorable Lo único que desencajaba era que llevaba una pequeña bandana igual a su papá. Detrás de ellos estaba Souzou, apenas tenía nueve años pero ya era bastante alto, se parecía mucho a Sanosuke, excepto por sus ojos negros… y sus gruesos anteojos negros que lo hacían ver intelectual –algo que lo distinguía mucho de su papá-. Llevaba un libro bajo el brazo y traía su uniforme de la escuela.

Kaoru se levantó, por la hora del día asumía que la familia Sagara aún no había almorzado, así que se dispuso a ir a la cocina, Kenshin estaba muy ocupado con su entrenamiento de "Conde" como para ir a cocinar.

"Iré a preparar algo"

"Te ayudo" dijo la doctora, vamos Misu-chan, ayudemos a la tía Kaoru"

"NO! Yo quiero quedarme con otou-chan y jii-chan!" La niña se colocó detrás de las piernas de Sanosuke. Megumi suspiró "Está bien Misu-chan" luego miró a Sanosuke duramente "Cuídala pero no la dejes estropear su ropa como la última vez"

Sano solo sonrió y le levantó el pulgar a su mujer, ella no se sintió convencida pero las dos mujeres salieron de la sala.

"jii-chan te vez gracioso!" dijo ella riéndose cuando Kenshin la levantó "Sou-ka?"(de verdad?) preguntó Kenshin.

"Hai!"

Kenshin sonrió, olvidó su entrenamiento de Conde y se puso a jugar con la niña… (le gustaban demasiado los niños). Kenji y Shiro decidieron entrenar un poco, invitaron a Souzou como siempre. Pero el muchacho se negó… a decir verdad Sanosuke estaba orgulloso de su hijo porque era muy inteligente… muchísimo más que él (cosa que no era demasiado difícil) pero muy adentro el peleador se sentía decepcionado que su hijo no sintiera esa excitación por las peleas, esa satisfacción que él sentía cuando le partía la cara a algún mal nacido.

"Mira jii-chan pego como papi!" la niña cerró el puño y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó al pobre Kenshin en la barbilla.

"ORO! O-O" Un poco actuando y un poco por la sorpresa porque fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba Kenshin cayó hacia atrás "OROROOROROO!" 

"Jajaja se ve chistoso!" Misuke comenzó a reír y Sanosuke también "Eso es hija! Bien hecho!".

"ORO SANO…. No deberías animarla así" dijo Kenshin levantándose, Misuke ya se había alejado y corría por todo el patio del dojo como enloquecida.

"Como si tu pudieras decir algo al respecto sobre consentidores ¬¬" Sano se cruzó de brazos.

"Es verdad .u"

"Y hablando de consentidos… y Kiriko? Sigue en el templo?"

Kenshin respiró hondo… "Desde aquella batalla con Shishio no volvió a ser la de antes… quizá… porque tuvo una experiencia muy cercana a la muerte…." Kenshin cerró los ojos apretándolos.

"Ya no te culpes amigo… además… al final todo salió bien ne?" 

Mirando al cielo y escuchando los sonidos de Misuke correr y reír Kenshin suspiró "Lo sé Sano… pero… cuándo va a acabar?"

"Eso no lo sé Kenshin… quizá nunca… la puerta quedó abierta luego de que Shishio abriera el camino"

Kenshin se quedó pensativo un rato más... Sabía que esa era la razón por la que su hija se obsesionó tanto con la religión Shinto.

Recordaba muy bien el momento en que todo había cambiado… 4 años atrás.

---FlashBack----

Un mes había pasado desde aquella batalla épica en el palacio imperial. Las heridas de todos ya habían sanado lo suficiente para volver a casa y la Aoia estaba reparada casi por completo. Kaoru tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras barría el patio trasero, disfrutando de la cálida mañana, escuchando a su hijo y su "sobrino" postizo en su rutina de prácticas matutinas.

Todos se habían recuperado muy bien, y aunque Kiriko aún llevaba su brazo vendado y le habían prohibido entrenar, todo indicaba que se recuperaría por completo.

Pero no era su cuerpo lo que le preocupaba a Kenshin, más bien su espíritu.

La pelirroja aún se sentía culpable por querer asesinar a consciencia a Shishio, lo había deseado, con toda su alma, incluso lo había intentado sin remordimiento alguno.

Kenshin no estaba enfadado con ella, ni decepcionado, ni nada que se le pareciese, pero para la mente de la pelirroja, algo obstinada como su madre, había cometido una traición a su familia.

Ninguna palabra parecía llegar del todo a ella, solo se limitaba a sonreír y seguía en su propio mundo interior. Kenshin conocía ese mundo y se preguntaba que de todos sus defectos y virtudes porque tenía que haber heredado su hija esa obstinación por cargar con todos los pesos y culpas del mundo?

Ahora comprendía un poco mejor porque Kaoru muchas veces se había sentido frustrada con él. Pero la ayuda que él y su hija necesitaban llegó del lugar más insospechado.

Una mañana de lluvia en la que Kiriko sólo se dedicaba a ver por la ventana (cómo era rutina desde hacía tiempo) un hombre alto se aproximó a ella por detrás.

"No ganaras nada si no haces nada" dijo el quietamente.

"La voz de Aoshi la sorprendió…" asintió con la cabeza "lo sé"

"Sabes… hubo una época en la que me sentía como tú… en la misma época en la que era enemigo de tu padre… cuando caí en el lado del mal… Cuando me di cuenta de mis errores… el solo pensar en ello era insoportable…"

Interesada Kiriko lo miró con las órbitas fijas "y luego que hizo?"

"Medité… fui al templo… busqué limpiar mi alma"

"Y lo logró?"

"En parte… aún si lo pienso mucho, la culpa busca carcomerme… pero en esos tiempos de debilidad busco meditar otra vez"

Kiriko asintió "Arigatou Shinomori-san" inclinó la cabeza y Aoshi le correspondió el gesto.

Desde ese día las incursiones de Kiriko al templo fueron cada vez mas largas… al principio solo a meditar, pero como era una muchacha muy amistosa rápidamente se hizo amiga de los monjes que allí vivían y comenzó a aprender mucho sobre el mundo espiritual.

Cuando regresaron a Tokio el sacerdote Shinto local decidió aceptarla como Miko (sacerdotisa Shinto en entrenamiento), y aunque Kiriko no pretendía volverse una sacerdotisa a tiempo completo, si le interesaba el aprendizaje… en muy poco tiempo… se daría cuenta que era una poderosa arma contra en enemigo que a cada paso, ganaba más poder sin que ellos lo supieran.

--- Fin del Flashback ---

Kaoru y Megumi estaban muy ocupadas en la cocina haciendo una sopa de Miso y un poco de arroz, pero la kendoka estaba más callada de lo usual. Megumi la observó un rato esperando a que dijera que le preocupaba pero cuando se cansó de esperar golpeó el tazón que tenía en la mano y mirando directamente a su amiga dijo:

"Bien y ahora qué es lo que sucede Kaoru"

La morocha suspiró y apoyó los utensilios que tenía en la mano sobre la mesada, encontró los ojos de su amiga y supo que no podía ocultarle nada después de tanto tiempo.

"Cuánto tiempo llevamos luchando contra esas cosas Megumi?" preguntó seriamente. 

"Cuáles de todas las cosas te refieres Kaoru…. Mafiosos? Psicópatas? Asesinos? Demonios?" la doctora prosiguió con la sopa como si hablara de flores.

Kaoru sonrió amargamente "El mal… todo este mal…" probó el arroz para ver si estaba a punto y por su distracción casi se quema la boca, hizo una mueca de disgusto y suspiró.

Megumi rió.. "Hay niña tonta, creí que después de tanto tiempo te habrías dado cuenta… el mal no es algo que se pueda vencer… viene en el corazón de las personas. Mientras existan humanos existirá la maldad" Le quitó el cucharón a Kaoru y se dispuso a probar la sopa ella misma… hizo una mueca al ver que le faltaba sal y le agregó un poco más.

Kaoru asintió, claro que entendía muy bien lo que Megumi le decía… no quería decir que lo aceptara tan fácilmente…

"El mal… como lo conocemos en este momento… se alimenta cada día del corazón de los humanos… lo que le da fuerza a esos demonios… es por eso que pueden cruzar a este lado" Diciendo esto Kiriko entró a la cocina, llevaba su bolsa con sus libros sobre cosas espirituales que en su vida a Kaoru no le habían importado demasiado.

"Pero… con la ayuda de Kami-sama… quizá logremos cerrar la puerta" ella se veía tan seria que ni su madre ni Megumi pudieron objetar, asintieron.

"Espero que sí hija…" se tornó un silencio incómodo, y luego de un momento Kaoru sonrió cálidamente "Vayamos a comer de una vez, los chicos han de tener hambre"

---

Esa Noche.—

Shiro llevaba media hora observándola… otra persona quizá pensaría que era una chica lunática, alguien sin razón. Pero el joven oniwabanshu había visto lo suficiente, en sus casi 17 años de vida había visto demasiadas cosas extrañas… sobrenaturales… la entendía…

La pelirroja llevaba media hora caminando alrededor del predio del dojo, con una tiza escribía extraños kanjis en el piso, en cada esquina encendía una vara de incienso, y aunque no podía escuchar lo que ella murmuraba, Shiro podía entender algunas frases al azar "protégenos Kami-sama…. Dame fuerza… aleja a los espíritus malignos…" 

Kiriko se detuvo depronto y mirando hacia el techo dijo "Ya deja de espiarme Shiro, sé que estás ahí"

Shiro sonrió… poco sorprendido por haber sido descubierto… y a la vez.. muy sorprendido… sus habilidades de ninja eran perfectas (según su mamá) sabía que se había ocultado muy bien y que había enmascarado su Ki..

Kiriko era buena.

"Lo siento.. me despertaste con tanto ruido" saltó desde el techo y se paró junto a ella.

Kiriko sólo asintió "Perdón, intenté ser precavida…" 

"No te preocupes…. En realidad… no podía dormir bien… no con todo lo que a estado pasando" 

La pelirroja asintió… la luna llena se reflejaba en su belleza y sus ojos brillaban plateados por el reflejo del astro. Shiro se acercó otro paso… y Kiriko tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para encontrar sus ojos… el era muy alto…

Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Kiriko recordó algo, metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo algo de el.

"Ten… quiero que tengas esto" extendió su mano.

El jóven oniwabanshu abrió su palma y en ella Kiriko depositó un pequeño medallón con una inscripción, el medallón traía un simple cordón negro.

"Para que te proteja…. Hice otros para Kenji y los demás… pero… sabes que piensan que exagero…"

Shiro asintió… Kenji era su mejor amigo pero el ninja reconocía que tenía un serio problema con el ego… bueno, era ego justificado, tal vez el pelirrojo era el mejor kendoka de Japón (sin contar a sus familiares claro).

Sin decir nada más Shiro se colgó el talismán alrededor de su cuello y Kiriko sonrió satisfecha. "Airgatou" dijo él.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento más.

Hasta que escucharon ruidos…. y Kiriko susurró "es mi mamá…"

Shiro asintió… "lo sé"

Del otro lado de una esquina Kaoru observaba con una sonrisa y orejas de tanuki

"Koishii por favor ya déjalos…"

"TU NO TE METAS!" dijo sacudiendo al pelirrojo.

"OROOROROOROOO!" 

La espía volteo a ver a los jovenzuelos otra vez pero se encontró con el patio vacío.

"Mejor vamos a dormir Koishii"

Kaoru suspiró - "Si… hay pero Misao va a estar taaan emocionada cuando se entere, haremos una gran boda…. Y espero que nos den muchos MUCHOS nietos!"

"ORO"….

Aún faltaban unos días para la reunión con Hirode y Kenshin ya no necesitaba mas entrenamiento del que tenía. Lo que le dejaba al joven oniwabanshu y su mejor amigo Kenji muchas horas de ocio, y claro, eso solo podía significar problemas.

"…por dios Kenji sabes lo que nos hará el viejo lobo si se entera que ponemos en riesgo la misión?"

"Phssh lo que no sabe no le duele! Ya te dije que mi plan es infalible!"

"U-U ridículo diría yo" dijo Shiro observando el atuendo que debía colocarse.

"Ya cállate y vístete, tenemos unos mafiosos que patear!"

--

"Baila gusano, BAILA!" un grupo de rufianes estaba haciendo un círculo alrededor de un hombre bastante mayor, todos reían, algunos tenían jarrones de sake en sus manos, las mejillas sonrojadas del licor.

Uno de ellos sostenía un arma y disparaba a los pies del desesperado hombre.

"DENME OTRA SEMANA POR FAVOR, LES JURO QUE LES PAGARÉ PERO NO SE LLEVEN A MI HIJA!"

Al fondo del salón un hombre observaba divertido.

Y afuera en el techo dos muchachos escuchaban todo

" TE LO DI JE" dijo Kenji con una sonrisa satisfecha

"Yare yare…. Vamos…. Aunque pienso que te vez ridículo… y yo también!"

Los hombres seguían atormentando al pobre hombre cuando de pronto las puertas de papel estallaron hacia adentro con una gran fuerza, la luz dejó ver dos siluetas.

Una de las siluetas, encapotada y con una mascara negra hizo unos gestos con sus manos mientras anunciaba.

"ALTO AHÍ RUFIANES, EL GRAN BATOUMAN Y SU FIEL COMPAÑERO, ONIWAMAN HAN LLEGADO!!"


	3. Condes, Ladys y Secretos

Hola a todos!!

MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios y palabras de apoyo n.n , enserio me hacen muy feliz.

Y como siempre un saludo especial a Hada-chan que me sigue desde la primera parte de este fic O-o tanto pero tanto tiempo atrás (y siempre intenta adivinar lo que voy a hacer).

De verdad les digo, tengo una 'vaga' idea de a dónde va este fic, pero no se como explicarlo, es como si tuviera vida propia y yo solo escribo lo que el fic me va pidiendo o-O ya se, que raro

Disculpen la demora al actualizar (MUCHO TRABAJO, poca vida propia jaja) pero quédense tranquilos, no voy a abandonar este fic.

Bueno espero que les guste mucho y como siempre, manden comentarios! Que me encantan!

Salu2s  
Myks

* * *

"OYE! porque tengo que ser el fiel compañero?" Shiro lo miró a Kenji escéptico – aunque no se notaba porque tenía una máscara en el rostro - .

"Elemental mi querido Shi"  
"NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE!"

"U-U perdón!"

Los rufianes solo podían mirar atónitos al dúo, tal era su sorpresa que se quedaron estáticos con la boca abierta. Finalmente, quien se sentaba al fondo de la habitación, un hombre bajito, con pelos en la nariz y un kimono costoso levantó una mano y dijo "IDIOTAS, que están esperando, mátenlos!"

Embravecidos por el comando de su jefe, la bola de rufianes atacó a los muchachos.

"O por kami esto será tan fácil que ni podré disfrutarlo!" A toda velocidad Kenji utilizó su sakabatou de manera imponente, los hombres no sabían ni lo que les pasó.

Casi con la misma velocidad, pero sin aires de grandeza, Shiro utilizó sus kodachis aun en su funda, y con ellas dispuso de los pocos enemigos que no había alcanzado el ataque del pelirrojo.

"Porque! T-T porqué se caen tan fácil" Kenji hacia muecas y con la punta de su sakabatou picaba a uno de sus enemigos caídos "anda, levántate, solo te di quedito!"

El jefe de la banda estaba horrorizado y comenzaba a sudar, "QUIEN DEMONIOS SON USTEDES!"

"YA TE LO DIJE RUFIAN!, DONDE QUIERE QUE HAYA INJUSTICIA!, DONDE QUIERA QUE UNA DAMA GRITE EN APUROS!, DONDE QUIERA QUE LOS MALVADOS QUIERAN SALIRSE CON LA SUYA! DONDE QUIERA QUE…!"

"YAAAAAAA!" Shiro explotó y Kenji cerró la boca y se colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza "Perdón me deje llevar jeje n-n!"

El jefe sonrió malignamente al ver que solo se trataba de un par de muchachitos, con una mano hizo un gesto y de pronto se escuchó un disparo…

…_y un grito…_

"MI MANO! DIOS MI MANO!" Kenji levantó la vista y del otro lado del salón vio un rufián con la mano clavada en la pared con un kunachi, la sangre recorría su brazo y en el suelo, un arma.

"Wou, que buena onda" dijo Kenji felicitando a su amigo (distrayéndose nuevamente) "Verdad que somos un equipo genial?" le dijo al jefe mafioso, el hombre solo pudo asentir.

"Anda, dígalo!" Kenji se aproximó al tipo, se sentó en un posabrazos del trono y tomando de las mejillas regordetas del hombre lo hizo abrir y cerrar la boca como pescado "Son geniales muchachos, los mejores que he visto en mi vida!" dijo con una voz falsa.

"De verdad? Pues gracias!" se respondió a si mismo.

Shiro, que todo el tiempo había querido permanecer serio, estoico, en control de la situación (o sea, todo un Aoshi) no aguantó más y echó a reír. "Estas loco amigo".

El jefe logró salir de su estupor y levantándose empezó a gritar "SUENEN EL GONG! LIBERENLO; LIBERENLO!"

Se escuchó el sonido de un gong, luego el edificio empezó a tronar, y luego… los rugidos. Un sonido como mezcla de aullido y rugido que estremecía por su agudeza y gravidez al mismo tiempo, los oídos comenzaron a dolerle a los muchachos y cuando una pared implosionó… una criatura de gran tamaño emergió de la oscuridad.

Sus ojos eran rojos y sin pupilas, parecía un felino pero su tamaño era mayor al de un caballo, además, tenía cuernos negros debajo de sus orejas y unos dientes impresionantes, baba y vapor salían de su boca.

La cara de Kenji se deformó y toda su confianza se fue volando "Q-q-Q- que es esa c-c-co-cosota!"

Solo con su presencia la habitación se volvía mas oscura, satisfecho el jefe sonrió "Ustedes son buenos…. pero… este demonio vale su peso en oro! MATALES!"

Al comando de su señor la criatura rugió ferozmente y se lanzó hacia los muchachos.  
Shiro esquivó rápidamente, despreocupado por su amigo porque le tenía una gran confianza, hasta que escuchó un grito de dolor.

"AYUDAME SHIRO!" Shiro abrió los ojos en sorpresa… para que Kenji pidiera ayuda la situación debía ser muy pero muy mala.

El oniwabanshu miró atónito como ese monstruo clavaba sus garras en Kenji y se disponía a despedazarlo, no podía entender como su mejor amigo no había esquivado, el monstruo era rápido, si, pero nada que Kenji y él no pudieran manejar.

Rápidamente Shiro lanzó una serie de kunachis al monstruo, que se clavaron profundamente en su piel y brotó algo de sangre, pero el animal no tenía intensiones de moverse.

"NO PUEDO MOVERME!" Kenji gritó desesperado y Shiro vio que su amigo se veía auténticamente aterrado.

Sin esperar otro segundo el muchacho se lanzó contra el enemigo y con una Kodachi le hizo un certero corte en una pata, esto causó que la criatura aullara furiosa y se apartara de Kenji, ahora para dirigir su furia hacia Shiro.

Todas los seres vivos tenían Ki, esa era una lección elemental que había aprendido desde muy joven… pero las oleadas de ki maligno que esta criatura despedía eran intoxicantes. Paso a paso, la feroz bestia se fue acercando al muchacho, Shiro aún pensaba como derrotarlo y por lo tanto no hacía más que retroceder por cada paso que tomaba el monstruo.

"Kenji!" Shiro buscó a su amigo pero el muchacho seguía tendido en el piso boca arriba, observaba la acción con los ojos endurecidos pero no hacía nada por moverse. El ninja comprendió que debía derrotar a este enemigo sólo… Kenji parecía estar muy mal herido…

De pronto la bestia decidió dar el primer ataque, se abalanzó sobre Shiro pero este esquivó, se dio media vuelta y logró hacerle una cortada poco profunda en un costado. La criatura era muy fuerte, muy ágil y muy resistente, los ataques de Shiro tenían poco efecto… excepto enfurecerlo aún más.

Luego de un rato esquivando zarpazos el oniwabanshu había comenzado a cansarse y sentirse frustrado, el monstruo saltó hacia el, empeñado en destrozarle la garganta, pero Shiro esquivó rápidamente…aunque, no esperaba que su enemigo fuera tan ágil de revolverse en el aire, rebotar en el techo y abalanzarse a él nuevamente, todo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. El muchacho apenas pudo reaccionar y calló de espaldas, la criatura con las patas sobre sus hombros, dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza de un bocado.

"SHIRO!" fue lo único que pudo decir Kenji, intentaba levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, mas, no podía, algo lo mantenía débil e inmóvil, como si su cuerpo estuviera aprisionado con un edificio de 20 pisos. En ese segundo la cabeza del monstruo se detuvo a milímetros del cuello de Shiro, y el muchacho pudo sentir algo quemar en su pecho.

_"Ten… para que te proteja…"  
_Recordó las palabras de Kiriko…

No lo dudó dos veces y con la fuerza que le quedaba enterró su kodachi en el cuello del animal que se encontraba inmóvil, la katana atravesó de lado a lado la garganta, asomándose el extremo de la misma por la nuca del monstruo. Un aullido terrible seguido de una nube negra como vapor empezó a despedirse del felino que comenzó a perder tamaño rápidamente. Shiro se quitó el cuerpo de encima como pudo y tambaleante fue a ayudar a Kenji.

"Estas bien amigo?" dijo Shiro aproximándose y tendiendo su mano. Kenji se incorporó con un poco de dificultad, pero ya se sentía mucho mejor y apenas tenía unas cortadas.

"Si… ahora lo estoy… lo siento no se que me pasó".

"No importa amigo ya pasó"

Kenji asintió y de pronto vio algo en el cuello de su amigo "Shiro! Tu cuello, estas todo quemado!"

El muchacho tomó su otra kodachi y se observó en el reflejo de la reluciente hoja, allí pudo ver la marca del cordón alrededor de su cuello y un circulo pequeño quemado en su pecho. Llevó su mano al talismán que le había obsequiado Kiriko y aún pudo sentirlo caliente. El muchacho lo observó por un momento y vio que los kanjis que ahí estaban escritos antes ya no se podían ver. "Creo que ya se porqué no podías moverte y yo si"

"O-o?"

* * *

"Sangre" dijo Kenshin levantándose rápidamente, Sano apartó la mirada del tablero de ajedrez y se levantó rápidamente.

"Ven Misu-chan" Kaoru levantó a la niña en sus brazos protectivamete, Megumi estaba en la clínica tratando a unos pacientes y le había dejado a la pequeña a su cuidado, si había algo que alertara a Kenshin de esa manera, no quería que Misuke lo viera. Se retiró al interior del dojo.

Kenshin y Sano salieron a la puerta y vieron entrar a Kenji y Shiro en un estado lamentable, cortadas por todos lados, la ropa cubierta de sangre, pero para el alivio del ex rurouni no vio ninguna herida de gravedad.

"Que sucedió?!" exigió Sanosuke.

"Un demonio…. Pero mucho más poderoso que cualquiera que hayamos visto antes"

Kenshin bajó la mirada y ocultó sus ojos en su espesa cabellera, lo único que delataba sus sentimientos era su puño cerrado, apretando tanto su mano que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. Sanosuke fue el único que se dio cuenta y colocando levemente una mano en el hombro de su amigo dijo. "entremos, tenemos que atenderles esas heridas"

Kiriko iba caminando a casa desde el templo, ya casi anochecía, y como estaban las cosas y aunque ella es muy fuerte, no le gustaba estar en la noche fuera de la protección del dojo… el dojo era seguro, casi tanto como el templo.

No le importaba que los demás pensaran que exageraba, bueno… no todos pensaban así, su papá… y Shiro, confiaban en sus presentimientos… Se ruborizó un poco al pensar en Shiro, pero no quiso distraerse demasiado, sentía que algo la seguía, o la observaba desde las sombras. Aunque es una joven muy valiente, de pronto el propio eco de sus sandalias en el piso comenzó a ponerla nerviosa. Primero caminó rápido, luego trotó y finalmente corrió a su casa a toda velocidad, cerró el portón tras de sí y mantuvo las manos en el cerrojo… como queriendo impedir que algo entrase.

"Estas bien hija?"

"AH!" ella dio un salto de la impresión al sentir la mano de su padre en el hombro… "otou-san, me asustaste".

Kenshin asintió, pudo sentir el kenki aterrado de su hija incluso antes que ella llegara a la casa, aunque se sorprendió de que la pelirroja no hubiese detectado su presencia.

"Gomen…" solo dijo él, ojos serios buscando posibles peligros. Si bien Kenshin sentía el aire enrarecido, no podía detectar ningún ki hostil ni amenazas… "Qué sucedió?"

"Oh.. nada… nada en realidad" la pelirroja suspiró "que hay de cenar?" dijo poniendo una amplia sonrisa como anunciándole a su padre _'ya olvidemos el tema'._

"Hey, dice mamá que la cena se va a enfriar!" gritó Kenji desde la terraza de la casa, estaba todo vendado pero se veía animado, Kiriko miró a su hermano con extrañeza y luego a su papá "Larga historia, pero Kenji y Shiro están bien".

* * *

Luego de lo que sucedió con Kenji y Shiro, Kiriko se dispuso a preparar más talismanes para todos, era tal y como ella suponía, la amenaza crecía cada día, pero aún no daban con la fuente, su enemigo era muy astuto…

Pero lo que más le preocupaba en este momento era que no podían llevarlos a su visita con el señor Hirode, si de hecho Hirode estaba tan envuelto como ellos pensaban… las protecciones de los talismanes podrían delatarlos…

Carruaje listo, Kenshin con su traje de conde, Kenji y Shiro todos unos muchachos nobles de fin de siglo 19, y Kiriko, una hermosa dama de la sociedad. Kaoru los vio partir junto a Megumi y Sanosuke y se sintió aliviada de no participar esta vez, no tendría que caminar en tacones!

Se fueron acercando a la gran propiedad, y desde su carruaje podían ver la opulencia de la mansión que iban a visitar, grandes muros enrejados dejaban entrever apenas la frondosa y cuidada vegetación de los jardines. Al fondo del camino, una mansión de 3 pisos de impecable color blanco los esperaba.

"Repítemelo, que se supone que seas tu?" Kenji picó a su amigo en sus costillas con el dedo.

Shiro suspiró "Counsellier"

"Canciller?"

Shiro respiró hondo, su amigo podía ser tan pero taaan denso a veces! "Coun-se-llier", el rostro de Kenji quedó en blanco "Eso dije, Canciller" se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón orgulloso.

"Canciller es otra cosa tonto! Counsellierrrrr es como un 'consejero'"

"Tu cállate sabihonda!"

"NO, TU CALLATE!"

Kenshin escuchaba con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa, estaba preocupado por la misión, pero disfrutaba cada momento en compañía de su familia. En su rostro se podía apreciar un pequeño vendaje, la excusa perfecta para ocultar la AUN famosa cicatriz en forma de cruz.

Fueron recibidos por Hirode, un par de sus 'socios' y un grupo de sirvientes. Les hicieron pasar a la casa donde se acomodaron en un gran recibidor, sobre la chimenea, un enorme retrato de Hirode.

"Que bueno que se encuentre en buena salud Conde Bladinov"

Por un momento Kenshin casi no reaccionó pero recordando su papel sonrió y dijo "Si, fue un accidente de caza, supongo que los hombres como yo son mas adecuados para los negocios que para los deportes" dijo seriamente.

A Kenji, Shiro y Kiriko les sorprendió que su padre fuera tan buen actor.

Hirode se alejó hacia una mesita donde había varios licores, sirvió whiskey en dos vasos y a continuación le ofreció uno a Kenshin. El pelirrojo aceptó y tomó un trago. Solo quienes lo conocían muy bien pudieron percibir una pequeñísima mueca de disgusto.

"Muchachos, porqué no van a disfrutar de los jardines mientras el señor Bladinov y yo discutimos…. Asuntos" Pausó y miró a Kiriko "La veré más tarde, my lady"

Kiriko hizo una mueca de disgusto pero intentó esconderla con una cortés reverencia, y Kenshin tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpear al hombre ahí mismo, las miradas lascivas de los hombres hacia su hija no le gustaban nada, pero aún menos si eran de un cerdo como el que tenía frente a él.  
Los muchachos fueron conducidos por un grupo de sirvientes a los majestuosos jardines de la propiedad, allí, aunque fueron dejados a solas, podían notar la mirada atenta de los hombres de Hirode.

"Esta casa me da calofríos" dijo Kiriko acariciándose un brazo. Kenji se encogió de hombros "Pues a mi se me hace bien normal aunque muy de ricachones"

Shiro quedó pensativo unos momentos "Yo si creo que hay algo extraño aquí… necesito investigar más a fondo"

"Si amigo pero como nos deshacemos de esos" Kenji cabeceó hacia los hombres que los miraban atentos en el jardín.

Con una mueca casi maliciosa Shiro miró a Kiriko y dijo "ya se como"

"Oh no… no más dama en apuros! Eso no va conmigo!!"

* * *

"Su hija es la criatura más hermosa con la que me he cruzado… estoy muy interesado en _conocerla mejor_" Hirode tomó otro trago de su bebida. Kenshin asintió "Luego discutiremos _placeres_, pero primero los negocios" la sangre le hervía al ex hitokiri.

"Ciertamente Sr. Bladinov… estuve investigando sus asuntos… y por lo que supe, usted tiene muy buenas conexiones en la parte mercantil"

Kenshin asintió… así que Saito había cumplido con su parte… había generado la información falsa y cubierto su espalda a la perfección. Kenshin odiaba admitirlo pero ex Shinsengumi era una persona con la que se podía contar ciegamente.

"Eso me interesa mucho como sabrá, quiero abrirme al mercado Europeo… necesito colocar unos _productos _ en ese mercado".

"Exactamente que tipo de productos?" Kenshin levantó una ceja, desconfiado, pero Hirode lo interpretó como interés.

"Oh.. eso no es de gran importancia… si usted nos _facilita_ los permisos que requerimos, le pagaremos una muy buena suma…"

* * *

Los guardias de Hirode observaban a los tres jóvenes invitados pasear por los jardines, cuando de pronto vieron a la jovencita desplomarse en el piso, el muchacho pelirrojo le sostenía la cabeza en su regazo e intentaba revivirla abanicándola, el otro joven, el pelinegro se acercó corriendo a ellos

"Oigan ustedes, no ven que la señorita se desmayó? Traigan agua! Creo que le ha hecho mal el sol!"

Atónitos los dos hombres se quedaron inmóviles "QUE ESPERAN!" Shiro gritó autoritariamente

"SI!"

Los dos lacayos salieron corriendo, Shiro sonrió y se escabulló entre el follaje… tenía unos pocos minutos para investigar.  
Utilizando sus habilidades de ninja logró fácilmente colarse por una ventana en una habitación vacía, no sintió nada extraño en ella, y pensó que le haría bien la compañía de Kiriko en ese momento… desde aquel día que ella había escapado de la muerte en el hospital, la pelirroja tenía esa extraña habilidad para sentir cosas… sobrenaturales.

Salió a un pasillo, y sigilosamente logró pasar sin que algunos sirvientes lo vieran, tenía dos opciones… buscar en los pisos superiores… o en los inferiores…

Siendo que trataban con actos "demoníacos" prefirió ir hacia abajo… le pareció más lógico…

Al final de un pasillo llegó a una puerta que estaba cerrada… sacó un pequeño trozo de alambre que estaba escondido en su ropaje y pronto sonrió al escuchar un clic. Sigilosamente se metió en la habitación y de inmediato se dio cuenta que esta era distinta a las demás… Los grandes ventanales estaban tapados por pesadas cortinas oscuras, y corría un aire frío que le hizo sentir una sensación de nausea.

Además de eso no encontró nada inusual, dos paredes estaban cubiertas por una estantería de libros, había un globo terráqueo bastante grande junto a un sillón, una chimenea apagada que no parecía haber sido encendida hace mucho tiempo, el piso era de impecable madera lustrada…  
Eso le llamó la atención muchísimo, los pisos de las demás habitaciones eran de mármol….

* * *

"Tenga señorita" uno de los hombres de Hirode le ofreció un vaso con agua a Kiriko, ella bebió un sorbo y la escupió "Que es esta porquería?!"

"Agua my lady!!" dijo uno de ellos apurado.

"Pues no quiero esta basura" levantó el mentón "tráiganme limonada con 2 terrones de azúcar!"

"pe.p.eero señorita! El agua le hará bien!"

"Mi hermana dijo LIMONADA, tráigansela, soquetes!" Kenji los miró ferozmente.

Por dentro los hombres hubiesen deseado darles una buena lección a esos malditos 'mocosos' pero Hirode les había encomendado que los atendieran, y si ellos los acusaban con su amo, quien sabe que les podía pasar. Inclinándose respetuosamente, salieron corriendo en busca de la bebida solicitada, en el apuro, nunca notaron que faltaba un 'mocoso'.

* * *

"De cuanto estamos hablando exactamente?",

Bladinov miró su licor sosteniéndolo en alto, sin mirar a Kenshin dijo quietamente "un… millón de yenes"

El ex hitokiri abrió la boca en auténtica sorpresa… ni siquiera sabía que esa cantidad pudiera reunirse! Era una locura total "no puede hablar enserio"

"Oh si My Lord.. hablo MUY enserio… si usted me consigue lo que yo requiero… seré muy generoso"

Kenshin se levantó, caminó hacia la mesa de licores y se sirvió otro poco de buen escocés, sin mirar a Hirode dijo "Y cuales son sus términos"

"Tres embarques en tres meses, pero tiene que asegurarme que hará lo necesario para que ninguna de las aduanas involucradas nos de _problemas_ y que el cargamento llegue a Europa intacto… y…." Hirode sonrió lascivamente.

"y?"

"la mano de su hija" Kenshin cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, le hervía la sangre y apretaba el vaso de licor tan fuerte que su mano casi le temblaba. "Esta pidiendo un precio alto".

"..por un millón de yenes? Acaso desea mas?"

Kenshin sabía que había una trampa en la petición de Hirode, el hombre esperaba un _asociado_ que hiciera sus mandados por el, y que fuera tan inescrupuloso como para ponerle precio a lo que sea, ya sea un embarque ilegal…o una hija.

* * *

Shiro revisó todo el piso hasta que una pequeña filtración de aire en uno de los tablones de roble le hizo sospechar, había un tapete de oso cubriendo la zona frente a la chimenea, con cuidado lo hizo a un lado (lamentándose por la muerte de la pobre criatura) … ahí estaba lo que buscaba

Una puerta.

* * *

:P ahora van a tener que esperar a ver que había tras ella -

mm.. si recibo muchos comentarios _a lo mejor _ me apuro a subir la próxima parte :P

jeje

nos vemos!  
Ja!


	4. Ookami no Yuri

**PRIMERO QUE NADA, GOMEN NASAI!**

Se que me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero es que no podía acceder a desde el trabajo (donde tengo el fic :P). Y luego me envié a casa el archivo pero no tenia instalado el Word! ORO!!! 

Respondiendo la "acusación" de Hada, de que dice que estoy muy "policial" y paranormal… bueno…. Es que últimamente veo mucho la serie Dr. House, también, la Ley y el Orden, ambas tienen cosas de investigación. Y con respecto a lo paranormal? Cuando empecé a escribir este fic acababa de ver TODO Full Metal Alchemist en un fin de semana!!! Creo que la relación de Kenji y Shiro se parece un poco a las aventuras locas de los hermanos Elric.  
El resto de los divagues supongo que son cosas de mi mente loca :P

Bueno, gracias A TODOS por sus reviews, siempre me dan una alegría

Myks

**El Kenjigumi y el Conde Kenshin:  
**Capítulo 4: _Ookami no yuri_

Kenshin cerró los ojos un momento para pensar muy bien su respuesta, cuando los abrió miró a Hirode con una sonrisa y dijo "hecho, pero tengo solo una condición" 

Hirode sonrío, "Y cuál será"

"Deberá cortejar a mi hija 3 meses por lo menos"  
"Me parece justo" sonrió Hirode. Kenshin se acercó al hombre y le extendió la mano "creo que tenemos un trato".

A la manera europea, lo sellaron con un fuerte apretón de manos.

Shiro levantó la tapa cuidadosamente, y un mal olor como a humedad y putrefacción salió de la oscuridad del pasadizo que acababa de encontrar, hizo una mueca de asco pero sigilosamente se introdujo siguiendo las escaleras de piedra. Sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho y a cada paso le costaba más caminar, definitivamente este lugar no tenía buena vibra.

Los pasillos de piedra estaban iluminados vagamente con antorchas, se escuchaban los sonidos de unas goteras haciendo eco en el silencio, sus pies, aunque estaban cubiertos por unas gruesas botas de cuero europeo, habían sido entrenados por una escuela ninja milenaria y no hacían el más mínimo sonido.

Sabía que debía apresurarse… la distracción de Kiriko no duraría demasiado, y si lo descubrían, todos sus planes, todos sus esfuerzos de meses se perderían en unos minutos.

Y no quería pensar en la cara del viejo lobo si eso pasaba, tragó saliva.

Kiriko acabó su vaso de limonada y para alivio de los lacayos de Hirode la jovencita no dijo nada más, sonrió, y con ayuda de su hermano se incorporó abanicándose,

"Mejor salgamos de este sol" Kenji la escoltó del brazo hacia la sombra, fue entonces cuando los lacayos notaron la ausencia del tercer muchacho "Donde está el otro?"

"Aquí estoy" Anunció Shiro, su rostro se veía un poco sudado y su respiración era algo elaborada, pero los hombres de Hirode lo atribuyeron al calor del día y asintieron, se alejaron para seguir observando desde lejos.

Kenji le susurró a su amigo "Encontraste algo?"

Shiro asintió pero no dijo nada mas, en ese momento una sirvienta apareció, "El señor Hirode a solicitado que regresen al salón"

Cuando los muchachos entraron al lugar, vieron a Hirode y Kenshin lado a lado, con cara de papás osos orgullosos y vasos de licor en sus manos.

"Felicidades hija mía" dijo Kenshin sin emoción aparente en sus ojos "En tres meses te casarás con el señor Hirode" 

"QUEEEEEE?!" dijo Kenji horrorizado…

Kiriko solo quedó con la boca abierta, sus rodillas se aflojaron, sintió nauseas en la boca de su estómago, su visión se nubló, y al fin, casi supo lo que era un desmayo real, pero lo soportó lo suficiente como para mantenerse de pie.

Hirode se le acercó, tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente, la pelirroja no podía salir de su asombro y horror, sus ojos miraban fijamente a su padre –_como puedes hacerme esto!- _

y las órbitas lilas de Kenshin respondían –_LO SIENTO MUCHO!´-_

"Acordamos 3 meses de cortejo y luego.. una gran boda" Hirode sonrió satisfecho.

"Me siento, … honrada" dijo ella haciendo una cortesía.

"Yo seré el chaperón" todas las miradas voltearon hacia Shiro, el muchacho estaba serio, sus órbitas aguamarinas no demostraban ninguna emoción, pero tampoco daban lugar alguno a objeciones. Hirode asintió "muy bien, que así sea"

Afortunadamente poco después Kenshin anunció que se sentía fatigado y que debía retirarse, Hirode quería aprovechar un momento a solas con Kiriko pero no tuvo la oportunidad, antes que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, los Himuras y el joven Shinomori estaban devuelta en un carruaje camino a su casa, aunque acordaron que la joven lo visitaría el sábado siguiente.

Kenshin parecía estar hundido en su asiento, de verdad se sentía fatigado, no físicamente, pero si mentalmente, lidiar con ese sujeto, sonreírle mientras el tipo miraba así a su hija, estrechar su mano, todas esas cosas habían sido pruebas difíciles. No le gustaban estos planes, estas farsas, por su parte quizá sentía que fuera mejor apuntar al tipo con una sakabatou afilada, hacerlo orinarse en sus pantalones y que rogara por su vida y finalmente que escupiera todos sus secretos. Kenshin sacudió su cabeza, la mezcla de licor y los sentimientos paternales protectivos hacían que sus pensamientos fueran por lugares oscuros que ya había abandonado años atrás.  
Por su parte Kiriko sabía que todo había sido una farsa pero estaba molesta, viajó cruzada de brazos todo el camino y se dedicaba a mirar el paisaje de la campiña al atardecer. En un momento Kenshin le buscó la mirada y comenzó a decir una disculpa pero ella solo movió la mano y dijo "esta bien, se que es todo una farsa", siguió mirando el paisaje y el resto del camino padre e hija quedaron en silencio.

"Que viste? Que viste, anda Shiro dime de una vez porfas…" El pelinegro simplemente ignoraba a su amigo y se mantenía cruzado de brazos, meditando, que había visto? Ni el sabía bien la respuesta, pero no era nada bueno, eso era seguro.

Kaoru sintió el casco de los caballos y salió corriendo a recibir a su familia con una linterna en la mano, Megumi, Sano, Zouzou y Misuke atrás de ella.

El primero en salir del carruaje fue Kenji "AL FIN!! Ya me dolía el trasero!" dijo acariciándose los posteriores y estirándose "Que hay de comer mamá?!"

"Hicimos Sushi " Kaoru ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

"YAY! Iré a quitarme esta ropa ridícula" Kenji corrió adentro de la casa rápidamente, estaba tan emocionado como un niño de 5 con un juguete nuevo. Shiro bajó a continuación y ayudó a Kiriko para que no se tropezara con su gran vestido… a decir verdad, había actuado en ese papel todo el día y lo hizo mas por costumbre que por cortesía.

Kaoru sonrió orgullosa, su hija estaba TAN hermosa, y verla así con Shiro, un jóven tan apuesto, que hermosos nietos les iban a dar!!! "Como te fue hija?"

"MAL!" sin decir más se fue a su habitación corriendo y dejando a todos perplejos. Kenshin suspiró, se sentía culpable, si su hija estaba enfadada el tenía toda la culpa, debió pensar en algo mejor que decirle a Hirode pero honestamente nada se le ocurrió.  
"Shiro-kun?" preguntó Kaoru con las manos en la cintura, "Em…mejor que Himura-san le explique"

"Porque esas caras largas?" Finalmente dijo Sano al ver a su cansado amigo ex rourouni. Kenshin sonrió forzadamente y colocó una mano en el hombro de su esposa "Vamos a cenar, después explico"

Fue entonces que Kaoru percibió un fuerte aliento a alcohol de su marido, "KENSHIN"

"ORO! O-o!"

"ESTUBISTE BEBIENDO??!"

"Emm Koishii no es lo que tu piensas!" levantó sus manos protectivamente.

"NINGUN MARIDO MIO SERÁ UN BORRACHO ME OYES?!" tomó al pequeño hombre del cuello de su camisa y comenzó a sacudirlo.

"YO AQUÍ PREOCUPADA Y TUUU TU BEBIENDO COMO UN VAGO, COMO PUEDE SER COMO ME HACES ESTO? DESPUES DE QUE HE DEDICADO MI VIDA A TI, TE DI DOS HIJOS- 45 HORAS DE LABOR ENTRE LOS DOS, EXPLICAME COOOMO PUEDES COMO!!" 

"OROROOOROROOORO ROORO OROORORO PUEDO EXPLICARRRRRR"

Sano se reía a carcajadas de la infortuna de su amigo, Megumi sacudía la cabeza y los niños miraban con la boca abierta. Kaoru-san a veces daba miedo.

Todos se sentaron a comer pero Kiriko dijo que no sentía apetito, su madre se metió a su habitación pese las protestas. Ella estaba acostada boca abajo y su cabello escondía toda su cabeza.

Kaoru se sentó junto a ella y con gentileza materna le removió el pelo de su rostro "Que tienes hija, porqué lloras"

"No estoy llorando"

"Sabes, eres tan mal mentirosa como yo, así que no puedes engañarme, no quieres decírmelo?"  
"Es que… otou-san… otou-san… no importa mamá no es nada"

Kaoru endureció la mirada, "que hizo tu padre? Estoy harta que no me digan las cosas, llegaron todos comportándose muy raro hoy, dímelo de una vez"

"es que, no es su culpa, NO lo culpes mamá"

Kaoru asintió y con una sonrisa dijo "No lo haré hija, pero dime que sucedió" Kiriko suspiró, se tragó los restos de su angustia adolescente y dijo quietamente "papá le dio mi mano a Hirode"

"KEEEN SHHINNNNNNNNNNN!"

En el otro lado de la casa los cabellos del ex hitokiri se pusieron de punta, se le erizó la piel, sigilosamente se acercó a la habitación de su hija y con su mejor sonrisa asomó la cabeza "Llamaste Koishii?"

Allí dentro no lo esperaba su esposa, sino un monstruo, una amazona de ojos furibundos y un boken en su mano, defensivamente el pelirrojo levantó ambas manos "puedo explicar!"

Más tarde en el porche

"Jajaja ya te cayó la vieja" Sanosuke apuntaba con el dedo a su amigo que tenía unos chichones en la cabeza.

"SA NO SU KE"

Los cabellos del ex peleador se erizaron y su rostro palideció, apareció Megumi con Misuke en sus brazos, la niña estaba hecha un desastre, despeinada, sucia de barro, su kimono rajado en dos costados

"TE DIJE QUE LA VIGILARAS, ES EL TERCER KIMONO QUE ROMPE ESTE MES, QUIEN CREES QUE PAGA LA ROPA DE LA NIÑA, TU?? CON TUS TRABAJOS OCACIONALES? MALDITO VAGO VEN AQUÍ NO CORRAS, SANOSUKE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!"

Kenshin se dobló de la risa "justicia divina" susurró mientras veía la silueta de Sanosuke alejarse en la noche…

Kiriko miraba su objetivo fijamente, sakabatou en mano, su universo reducido entre ella y su oponente. Allí estaba Hirode, con su aura de maldad, su mirada pervertida y su fealdad innata. El ki de la muchacha se elevó al visualizarlo, y con un feroz grito se lanzó hacia él, comenzó a golpearlo con una serie de combos, primero Riu Tzui Sen, calló desde arriba y golpeó su hombro, poco le importó que el miembro del hombre se torciera de una manera poco natural, siguió golpeando con gracia y finalmente, con una sonrisa perversa, se dio media vuelta volteando su sakabatou en el proceso, la cabeza de Hirode salió volando y luego se escuchó un golpe seco.

"O-ROO!"

La muchacha levantó la vista, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y ahí en el suelo del patio yacía su padre boca arriba, ojos en espiral y junto el, la cabeza de paja del muñeco de entrenamiento "Hay papi lo siento!!"

Corriendo se agachó junto a él y lo ayudó a incorporarse, en un momento Kenshin cambió la mirada y sus ojos la vieron seriamente "Ventilandote?"

Ella se ruborizó y asintió, Kenshin comenzó a quitarse paja del cabello "sabes que tu madre se pondrá furiosa cuando vuelva del mercado y vea lo que le hiciste al muñeco de entrenamiento de sus alumnos" Ella se ruborizó aun más y bajó la mirada "gomen de gozaru otou-san".

Kenshin suspiró, se levantó y sacudió sus hakamas, "no importa, yo lo arreglaré"

"Oye, kikito" A Kiriko se le erizó el cabello de la nuca ODIABA ese apodo, "Que tal si entrenas con algo más real?"

Allí en medio del patio estaba su archienemigo-amigovio-amigo-rival, aun no sabía cual de todas las cosas, se veía muy poderoso con su traje negro de ninja, sus kodachis, su cabello negro atado en una cola baja y esos ojos acuamarinos, y ni hablar que le llevaba como dos cabezas y media de altura.

Ella apretó fuerte su sakabatou "te dije que no me llames así"

Se paró frente a él aceptando el reto. Kenshin solo sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a intentar arreglar el muñeco de práctica antes que llegara Kaoru… no quería volverse parte del daño colateral cuando ella viera lo que había pasado.

"Oye Shiro necesitas que te de una lección o que" 

"Estuve entrenando mucho desde la ultima vez," dijo él con una mueca confianzuda.

"DEMUESTRALO!"

Sin esperar más ella se lanzó a por él, el choque de espadas comenzó rápido y furioso, y Kenshin, aunque se dedicaba a reparar al pobre hombre de paja, casi no podía quitar la vista del combate, buen kendo era buen kendo después de todo, y él no podía perderse un combate como este, que si bien era del carácter 'amistoso' se desarrollaba entre dos jóvenes muy bien entrenados.

"Ya deja de presionar tanto, no quiero lastimarte" Dijo Shiro retrocediendo un paso cuando Kiriko fue por su cabeza.

"No, TU deja de hacerlo!"

Por su parte Kenshin había dejado de lado el muñeco y se había sentado en una de las terrazas, observando la acción con mucha atención, Shiro tenía ventaja por un lado por su gran tamaño y fuerza comparados con su hija, pero Kenshin había tenido esa desventaja toda la vida, y naturalmente le enseño a sus hijos a compensar.

Otro punto era que Shiro utilizaba Kodachis, y a diferencia de Kiriko, ponía más cuidado en cada golpe, se podía ver que no quería lastimarla… aunque también era evidente que quería ganar.

"Interesante pelea, no crees?" Kenshin levantó la vista y se encontró con su mejor amigo, esqueleto de pez en su boca y bandana decolorida ondeando,

"Y tu que haces aquí a esta hora?"

"De que hablas amigo, anoche dormí en tu techo" 

"Cómo? Ayer hice una ronda en la noche y no te vi" dijo levantando una ceja Kenshin, le prestaba atención a su amigo pero no dejaba de ver el combate.

"Dije, en tu TECHO, sobre el tejado…. Mi mujer zorro me corrió de la casa anoche y no quise despertarlos tan de madrugada, así que solo dormí bajo las estrellas"

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza, "hay Sano… otra vez?"

"Ya sabes viejo, al rato me perdona, que hay de comer?" dijo con una sonrisa fantocha de lado a lado. Kenshin lo ignoró, Sano se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando la acción frente a el.

_Diablos… debo entrenar mas y meditar menos… mis brazos comienzan a sentirse muy pesados_ Kiriko tenía una mueca de esfuerzo en su rostro y unas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Shiro no demostraba cansancio ni emoción alguna, en cambio comenzó a presionar aun mas, la pelirroja comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo con cada pesado choque de espadas

"Ríndete, soy hombre, tengo mucha mas fuerza que tu, sabes que estoy venciéndote"

Kiriko se enfureció aún más, ¡PORQUE! Si estos días él había sido tan lindo con ella, porqué tenía que arruinarlo diciendo esas fanfarronadas! Y ella que pensó que se estaba enamorando, "ERES UN ENGREIDO!"

"Y tu no sabes cuando aceptar la derrota!"

En ese momento el dio un fuerte golpe y Kiriko tuvo que empuñar su sakabatou con ambas manos para aguantarlo, espada con espada, sakabatou con kodachi quedaron cruzadas un momento, pero la fuerza de Shiro fue más, empujó a la muchacha que se golpeó contra la pared del dojo y en ese momento el tomó sus muñecas, aprisionándolas sobre su cabeza, el rostro de Shiro a milímetros del suyo "Te lo dije, yo gano" susurró casi en su oído. 

Sano hizo una mueca "Oye este muchacho no tiene vergüenza flirtear con tu hija bajo tus narices"

"Oro? De que hablas Sano?"

Sanosuke se pasó la mano por el rostro, tal como Kenshin para no ver algo tan obvio, mejor así "Nada compadre, olvídalo"

La acción pareció detenerse unos segundos, el joven oniwabanshu la tenía prisionera, una mirada orgullosa en sus apuestas facciones.  
Kiriko tuvo una idea malévola, sus piernas estaban libres y fácilmente podría haber pateado una zona MUY sensible de Shiro, pero decidió no hacerlo, después de todo este no era un combate real, no era la intensión lastimarse mutuamente "SUELTAME!" dijo ella enfurecida cuando el se negó a hacerlo. El la mantuvo así un poco mas, los pies de la muchacha casi no tocaban el suelo, cada segundo ella estaba más furiosa "SUEL-TA-ME!"

Algo en los ojos de la muchacha cambió y Shiro tuvo la sensatez de soltarla, solo estaba jugando, parecido a cuando entrenaba con Kenji y cuando lograba vencerlo (que no era muy seguido), lo hacía decir _TIO!_ para luego soltarlo. Realmente había comenzado como algo inocente pero cuando la tuvo ahí bajo sus manos, casi quiso besarla.

"BAKA!" gritó ella cuando lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas y se fue rápidamente. El muchacho quedó boquiabierto, estupefacto sosteniéndose la cara.

"ahhh" suspiró Sano "amor adolescente"

"Oro? De que hablas, no viste lo que sucedió? Creo que mi hija lo detesta en este momento"

Sano se rió, y con una mano revolvió el cabello de Kenshin "nunca entiendes nada verdad?" 

"O-Ou"

Esa tarde habían acordado discutir lo que Shiro pudo averiguar el día anterior en la casa de Hirode. La tensión entre la pelirroja y el oniwabanshu cargaba el aire y hacía sentir a los demás incómodos. Si alguien notó la tenue marca rosa en el rostro de Shiro, nadie comentó sobre eso.

Shiro sacó un papel de su ropa y lo desdobló cuidadosamente, todos pudieron ver que era un plano "disculpen por lo desprolijo de la caligrafía pero no tuve mucho tiempo"

_Desprolijo?_ Pensó Kaoru, así era la letra de Kenshin en un BUEN DIA, quiso reírse al pensar eso pero se contuvo.

"Al principio pensé que nos habíamos equivocado con Hirode… porque dos de las principales bodegas subterráneas que visité… sólo tienen opio" todos se sorprendieron al enterarse de esto.

"Opio? Así que Hirode es un simple traficante de drogas?" preguntó Sano metiéndose una bola de arroz que quedaba de los entremeses que había traído Kaoru.

Shiro sacudió la cabeza, "No, hay más ahí, vi unas celdas… solo que había gente de Hirode allí, este plano indica la posición de los guardias… se que había alguien.. o algo en esas celdas… pero lo siento, no tuve tiempo de verificar todo el lugar"

Kenshin asintió, "Shiro-kun esto es más que suficiente… buen trabajo"

"Entonces ahora que?" Preguntó Kaoru aún estudiando el plano (del que no podía sacar demasiadas conclusiones).

"Pienso regresar mañana en la noche, ahora que conozco el lugar me será fácil infiltrarme y averiguar más"

"AL FIN ALGO DE ACCION!" dijo Kenji emocionado mirando a su amigo. Shiro le devolvió la mirada pero se veía muy serio "Iré solo" dijo terminantemente. 

El rostro de Kenji era de pura sorpresa y decepción "QUE? PORQUE?" 

"Porque tu eres muy descuidado Kenji, nos descubrirían en menos de 5 minutos, no quiero arruinar nuestras coartadas"

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes "Oye! Puedo ser cuidadoso!" 

"Shiro-kun… entiendo lo que quieres decir pero… me sentiría mas tranquila si fueras acompañado" dijo Kaoru con un tono maternal. En ausencia de Misao sentía que tenía que cuidar del muchacho como si fuera su propio hijo.

Kenshin asintió aprobando lo que decía su esposa, "jou-chan tiene razón" Apoyó Sanosuke hablando con la boca llena y escupiendo un par de migajas de arroz en el proceso. Shiro respiró hondo… "muy bien Kenji, pero tu te quedas afuera como apoyo… entraré solo"

"Si, si, está bien, lo que digas" dijo el pelirrojo, todos sabían que una vez allí haría lo que se le diera la gana.

Todos miraron a Kiriko que no había dicho palabra, usualmente, donde iba el dúo dinámico (Kenji y Shiro) iba ella. "Vallan ustedes solos"

El anuncio de la muchacha sorprendió poco a quienes la conocían, aún estaba enojada.

"Esto es tan tan pero tan supergenial" emocionado Kenji casi saltaba de la emoción, el y Shiro se encontraban en las afueras de la mansión de Hirode, vestidos de negro, rostros cubiertos y armados con sakabatou y kodachi. Se disponían a saltar el muro que protegía el lugar.

"Kenji por favor..habíamos quedado en que te quedarías afuera como apoyo"

"Si, si, pero sabes que no lo haré, andando amigo tenemos una casa que investigar" diciendo esto saltó el gran muro. Shiro suspiró y lo siguió.

No fue difícil pasar a los guardias de los jardines, eran las 3 de la mañana, nunca había sucedido un robo o que alguien traspasara a la casa de Hirode, por lo tanto no estaban frescos y alerta, más bien se veían cansados y aburridos, algunos estaban sentados con la cabeza gacha, entregados totalmente al reino de Morfeo.

Se acercaron a la ventana donde Shiro indicó que estaba la habitación con la puerta oculta, para su sorpresa la descubrieron un tanto abierta, no lo suficiente para ser detectado, pero el seguro estaba zafado.

"Es extraño…" dijo Shiro examinando la apertura.

"Que cosa? esta abierto, mejor, entremos y ya"

"Shhh, espera déjame ver…" el ninja inspeccionó la ventana y el suelo. "Mira Kenji, allí, son pisadas frescas

"Y eso QUE?"

"Aishh…. Las pisadas van hacia la ventana… y ahí terminan, entiendes?"

Kenji cabeceó en afirmativa "Emm… nop"

Con la paciencia de un santo Shiro respiró hondo y dijo "Pues que alguien entró ANTES que nosotros… y no solo eso" se agachó junto a una huella y la miró con atención "es una huella de mujer".

"Ohhh….." Kenji pausó un momento "y eso que?"

"NADA, solo entremos"

El tapete estaba en su lugar y ambos lo removieron con cuidado, abrieron la puerta y se metieron en el túnel de piedra. "Este lugar si que es tenebroso" Kenji apenas susurró pero su voz, en ese túnel vacío, pareció retumbar mil veces. Shiro le tapó la boca a su amigo y se le acercó al oído "Kenji… solo trata de hacer silencio por favor" el muchacho asintió y decidió cooperar.

Pasaron por alto los dos almacenes de opio y llegaron a una bifurcación, al final de uno de los túneles había varias puertas, "Qué extraño… aquí estaban los guardias el otro día" susurró el oniwabanshu. Con extrema precaución se aceraron al lugar, Shiro colocó su oído en una de las puertas y al no escuchar nada con cuidado la abrió, dentro era como un almacén, lleno de cajas y herramientas, pero lo que les llamó mucho la atención fue el par de guardias noqueados y atados entre ellos

"Te dije que había alguien más"

Kenji solo se encogió de brazos. Cerraron la puerta, y siguieron hacia la próxima, esta tenía una ventanilla con rejas, era como una puerta de prisión. Con cuidado Shiro se asomó "Por kami" susurró y luego se echó hacia atrás, su talismán brillaba muy tenuemente.

Curioso Kenji se asomó también, y con una expresión de horror similar a la de su amigo se echó para atrás dos segundos después, allí dentro había MUCHAS criaturas parecidas a la que habían combatido unos días atrás, una de ellas respiraba cerca de la puerta, echando bufidos por debajo de esta. Aún así, parecían estar bastante tranquilas.

"sigamos" dijo Shiro, Kenji solo asintió tragando saliva, juntos caminaron al fondo del pasillo donde había una puerta apenas abierta. Shiro le hizo un gesto de silencio a Kenji y se asomó con cuidado. Dentro era una habitación muy distinta a las demás, había un gran mapa de Japón cubriendo prácticamente toda la pared contraria a la puerta, podían apreciarse varias "X" rojas sobre algunos pueblos y ciudades, la decoración era sobria pero elegante, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era la figura vestida de negro agachada y revisando un gran baúl.

"Oye tu!" Kenji no pudo evitar llamar la atención. La persona se detuvo, aunque estaba vestida de negro, con un atuendo parecido al de un ninja y la cabeza totalmente cubierta, sus suaves curvas indicaban que era una mujer. Traía una katana con una funda negra asegurada en su cintura. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, en sus manos llevaba un montón de papeles. Se quedó quieta, observando a los muchachos un momento.

"Quién eres?" preguntó Shiro.  
"Eso no les incumbe" respondió una voz femenina. Ella miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, no tenía escapatoria, los dos muchachos bloqueaban la puerta, para salir tendría que pasar sobre ellos.

Ocultó los papeles dentro de su ropa "Déjenme pasar" Exigió. 

"No, primero dinos que acabas de robar, quien eres y que haces aquí" Shiro respondió de forma autoritaria.  
La chica desenfundó su katana, "No tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes" se colocó de lado, flexionando sus rodillas como para dar un ataque, la mano izquierda hacia delante, la derecha hacia atrás sosteniendo la punta de la katana hacia los muchachos.

"Si quieres jugar, eso haré" Kenji desenfundó antes que Shiro pudiera decir algo, le daba igual que su oponente fuera una mujer, claro que las respetaba, pero si algo le habían enseñado su hermana, madre y tía , era a nunca subestimarlas.

"Vaya, no pierdes tiempo!" la chica se metió al combate con similar gusto, el primer ataque de la muchacha fue un empujón horizontal que Kenji tuvo mucha dificultad para esquivar.

"Quien lo diría!, eres buena!"  
"Gracias, tu eres aceptable" dijo ella con arrogancia. Shiro miraba interesado, muy poca gente era capaz de aguantar en combate con Kenji mas de unos segundos. Siguieron el intercambio de espadas un rato más "Tu estilo es algo desprolijo" Kenji sonrió una sonrisa confianzuda que la muchacha no pudo ver gracias a la máscara, pero su tono era suficiente.

"Y el tuyo, es descuidado" dijo ella asestando un golpe que rozó la manga de la camisa que llevaba Kenji, la tela se rajó a la altura de su antebrazo. Ambos contendientes dieron pasos atrás y se quedaron estáticos, observándose. 

"Suficiente, ya me cansé de ustedes y tengo que irme" dijo ella, metió su mano en un bolsillo "KENJI CUIDADO!"  
aunque Shiro dio la alerta ya era tarde, la muchacha les arrojó algo que al impactar en el piso expulsó una gran cantidad de humo, temiendo que fuera veneno o somnífero Shiro se cubrió el rostro rápidamente, intentó bloquear la puerta pero le fue imposible, escuchó como la muchacha salía de la habitación "DIABLOS!"

Tosiendo, ambos muchachos salieron a ciegas de la habitación y la vieron junto a la puerta donde estaban los monstruos "oh no… no lo hagas" dijo Kenji alarmado

"Oh si" dijo ella, abriéndola de par en par y al mismo tiempo utilizando la puerta abierta para resguardarse "Buena suerte muchachos"

"OYE ESPERA.. AL MENOS DIME TU NOMBRE!" gritó Kenji, ella ya se iva alejando en la oscuridad del corredor… se detuvo, y mirando hacia ellos dijo "Ookami no Yuri" –loba nocturna - y así desapareció en las sombras del corredor, sus pasos haciendo un distante eco que se fue disolviendo.

La primera bestia salió de la puerta y los muchachos se miraron entre ellos "WAAAAAHHH!" 

--

Por lo general su rostro se veía insatisfecho, pero hoy, el ex shinsengumi se veía más atemorizarte de lo normal. Kenji y Shiro se veían aporreados, vendados en varios lugares y con profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. No habían dormido nada luego de la paliza recibida por las bestias de Hirode, y ni bien los había atendido Megumi, el lobo los había mandado llamar.

Se quedaron en silencio, parados frente a su escritorio mientras el fumaba un cigarrillo, recargado en su silla y con una pierna cruzada. Incluso Kenji que era famoso por ser un boca suelta se quedó esperando a que el Comandante Fujita Gorou, o mas bien Saito, se decidiera a hablarles primero.

Luego de tomar una gran bocanada de lo último que le quedaba de cigarro, Saito lo apagó con fuerza en su cenicero y finalmente habló "Me pregunto porqué le pago a idiotas para que me hagan un trabajo que alguien más hace mejor, y gratis"

"Que quiere decir!" preguntó Shiro algo ofendido.

"Mirenlo ustedes mismos" tomó un sobre que había frente a el y lo arrojó groseramente frente a los muchachos. Dentro habían mapas, planos, documentos, y hasta un itinerario, pero lo que les llamó más la atención no fueron los papeles…fue el sobre en el que venía todo eso. Tenía un pequeño lobo dibujado y firmado en un perfecto kanji decía

"Ookami…no yuri…" susurró Shiro

Kenji miró la firma pasmado "ORO!"

_Continuará…_

Se van a quedar con la intriga porque no les voy a decir quien es la loba nocturna hasta el proximo capitulo jajaja

DEJEN REVIEWS, ONEGAI!

Myks


End file.
